drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nateera Raychon
Your Handle : Saphira Silvermoon Full names of WT characters you already own and their status (active/retired/dead): First character Character Information Name (first and last) of this character: Nateera Raychon State whether this is a Traditional or a Salidar character: Salidar character Age of this character * (Traditional = 14-19 / Salidar = 20-70) :22 (* Returning / Full AS character: age in main time line) Name of country where this character is from: Saldaea Appearance Hair: Waist lenght brunette worn in single braid Eyes: Hazel with slight downward slant, jagged scar above outer corner of left eye Skin: Lightly tanned from her journeys Height: 5'7 " Voice (low? high? any other characteristics? ie what does she sound like): Has a strong, forceful sounding voice with a strong Saldaean accent Other: Optional Special Skills: knitting and horseback riding Knowledge Weakness: nothing apparent Physical Weakness: no obvious weakness Personality weakness: stubborn streak: may seem preoccupied at times Personality Nateera has a stubborn streak which has gotten her into several confrontations. One such confrontation earned her the scar above her left eye. She often takes long walks when she has a problem to think through. A difficult problem will result in Nateera finding a comfortable chair and sitting down to knit. History Born the eldest of five children, it was assumed that when Nateera reached adulthood she would become proprietess of the family's inn. She was not happy with this idea. She wanted to see some of the world before settling down. At the age of sixteen, Nateera left home. She travelled from one village to another, one town to another, one nation to another, never knowing what is was that she was looking for. In one such village, the village of Anisolda, she learned that a girl with no visible means of protection runs a high risk of attack. While walking along and minding her own business, Nateera was attacked by two thugs for the gold that they presumed she was carrying. They were just settling in to rape her when the village blacksmith, Master Kinch, came to her rescue.He took her to his home, where his wife, Mistress Rosella, tended the cuts and bruises she had sustained. The most serious of her wounds was the cut above her eye. Mistress Rosella did a fine job of stitching it up. She stayed with Master Kinch and his family until the following spring.This is when she became restless again and decided to travel on.Her friends were sorry to see her go, but they seemed to understand her need. Master Kinch and Mistress Rosella outfitted her with new travelling clothes, as much food as they could spare,and a staff (Garrett, their son, taught basic self defense with the staff), and a horse. During her stay with Master Kinch and his family, Nateera gifted each person in the family a winter scarf and hat that she had knitted for them. Master Kinch gave her a knife made of fine steel and Mistress Rosella gave her a blue linen cloak. She journeyed in this manner for four years, staying with different families along the way, and learning everything that she could about the way of life each led. She never left a family unless she had been able to give them each a gift that she had made. One evening, while looking for a likely campsite, Nateera thought she heard music and laughter. It was coming from the other side of the hill in front of her. She stopped her horse and tied him to a bush beside the road. As quietly as she could, she crawled to the top of the hill to take a look. It seemed she had come upon a band of Tinkers. She spent a month with them. She learned as much music as she could along with as many stories as she could. She still had not found whatever she was looking for. Shortly after her twenty-second birthday, Nateera arrived in the city of Aringill. She stopped at an inn called The Candle's Nub. The innkeeper took her in as if she were his daughter. Master Thomagher made certain she had one of his most comfortable rooms while she was here. Every morning, Nateera would visit a different part of the city learning all that she could. She could not get her fill of learning and adventuring for now. After about three weeks in the city, as she stopped to examine the merchandise offered by the jeweler, Nateera looked up into the face of a woman who seemed to be studying her. The woman's eyes were the deepest blue Nateera had ever seen. The woman stepped down from her horse and asked her name. "I am Nateera Raychon from Saldaea, mistress. Have we met before?" "No child. My name is Kahlan Amnell, Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah. Have you ever thought of going to the White Tower?" "No Kahlan Sedai. Why do you ask?" "I believe you could learn to channel. Take this stone, child. Tell me what you sense from it." Kahlan Sedai hands her a turquoise stone hanging from a leather cord. "Well, Kahlan Sedai, it feels as though the stone is alive. Does this mean anything special to you?" "It means that you can learn to channel, if you wish to. Think about it and give me your choice at dinner this evening. I will be staying at The Candle's Nub." "Kahlan Sedai, I do not need to think about it. I already know what I will do. I will travel to Tar Valon. I believe that I have finally found what I have been seeking for the last six years." "The Wheel weaves as the Wheel will. Our meeting here is part of the pattern. If you are certain, child, then we leave for Tar Valon in the morning." Nateera never looked back from this point on. **Please note, in this case we are allowing the use of the name of a character from another series of books, but in future we will not.** Category:Novice Bios